A Request
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: It's up to you whether you think it's a KY or HY fic- I just want to say I can't satisfy everybody. r/r


-- a/n -- ….. Okay- this is something k/y and h/y fans can BOTH enjoy. ^^ lol. 

-- Disclaimer -- I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Tanomimasu"- A Request

  
Pushing up the sleeves of my suit, I glanced at my watch as I stood in the crowd of people waiting to be led inside. I was standing alone, at the corner, trying to look away from happy couples of the night. I know it's going to be a very long night- or maybe a very short one. As I tried to clear my head, I scowled and looked away.

"Kou, is she here yet?"

"No." was my solid reply, trying to sound indifferent, but my friend knows me well enough.

"Calm down, man. She'll be here."

"I know. I'm fine." I said. Inside, I scoffed, 'I'm fine'…? Who am I kidding?

Dokugakuji looked at me and shrugged, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I said, nodding. I watched my friend walk away, and disappear into the crowd. To tell you the truth, I'm scared. My eyes scanned the crowd- I spotted Sanzo and the others there, sitting on the lounge. Just three of them, Saru was missing. This is a graduation dinner for seniors- they're too young for it. Sanzo was sitting calmly in his dark suit, as Gojyo and Hakkai talk.

… Hakkai…

I scowled, and my eyes turned to the entrance. Finally, a group of people entered. I smiled discreetly, as I spotted Yaone in the crowd. Wearing an elegant evening gown of blue satin, her beauty glowed and stood out in the crowd, as she talked with her friends. I straightened up, and from my side, I produced a rose with a very vivid shade of red. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Kougaiji-sama…" she smiled, and lightly blushed as I gave her the rose. "Arigato…"

I smiled, a smile that was discreetly wistful. Finally the doors to the ballroom were opened. I gave a start as Yaone gently slid her arm, linking to mine. She smiled softly and nodded.

  
*~*~*~*~*

I wasn't really paying attention to Gojyo as he spoke animatedly I merely smiled politely. My eyes scanned the crowd; I spotted Kougaiji standing alone at the corner, calm and composed, as usual.

Then I saw him smile and walk up to a very elegantly dressed young woman- Yaone. I bit my lip discreetly, and my smile flickered. I turned to Gojyo who was still talking- I was vaguely aware that Sanzo was watching me. I donned my mask, once more and pointed out to both of them that the doors are open. I tried to ignore the fact that Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

We stood up and started walking with the crowd. It's going to be a very long night…

*~*~*~*~*

I smiled as Kougaiji-sama drew up a chair for me at our table. I couldn't help admiring him. He looks very presentable in a dark suit. I carefully placed the rose on my plate. I stared at it, as Dokugakuji, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai came to join our table. I bit my lip nervously, as Kougaiji-sama sat next to me, opposite Hakkai-san, whom he shook hands with. I then recalled a month later, when I was persuading Kougaiji-sama to come.

"Are you going to the dinner?"

"What for?"

"Please?" I smiled, "It would mean a lot to me…" Kougaiji-sama merely stared at me. His eyes were clear. I bit my lip and shook my head. "I'm sorry… I mean, it would mean a lot because it's my… last request… to you…" I said softly, looking down.

He smiled, and squeezed my hand. "Of course."

  
*~*~*~*~*

  
Finally the program started, speeches, food, socializing and performances started. I smiled as Gojyo went up to the stage, to play the guitar. As I held a video camera in my hands, I stole a quick look at Kougaiji and Yaone. They were talking in low voices, and Yaone-san looks very happy. I'm not surprised…

"Are you watching the stage or a sideshow, Hakkai?" Sanzo quietly asked me, as the lights dimmed and Gojyo started his guitar solo. A slow tune at first,

"What sideshow?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Look, you don't have to watch your sideshow if you don't want to. Nobody's forcing you." Sanzo said in a low voice, as he stared at the stage.

I smiled at him pleasantly. "What are you talking about…?"

"You want it direct, I'll give it to you: Just forget about her- you'll never get her." My smile froze; I pretended to not hear it, as I adjusted the video camera's focus. Sanzo stared at me and shook his head in exasperation.

  
*~*~*~*~*

I glanced at Yaone discreetly, as she watched the guitar solo on the stage. I smiled, and then turned to the stage. After a while, I glanced at her again, I saw her touch the rose softly that was on her lap. I smiled with satisfaction.

Finally Gojyo stood up and bowed. The audience clapped enthusiastically. He reached for the microphone and announced that the floor is now open for dancing.

I stole a quick glance at Hakkai who was talking to Sanzo and holding his camera. Then I looked at Dokugakuji, who discreetly gave me a pointed look and to Yaone. I smiled but shook my head and mouthed 'not yet'. I watched Yaone touch the flower on her lap. A smile on her face and her eyes were bright. I saw people move into the dance floor slowly. I gave Doku a look and he winked before excusing himself from the table. Sanzo already excused himself earlier and Hakkai went to join Gojyo. I then turned to Yaone who was sitting there, watching the people. 

"Yaone," I said in a low tone, leaning over, "You want a dance?"

"Dance…?" she blushed lightly. I smiled and squeezed her hand gently. She smiled in return. We stood up, she carefully placed the flower on the table and I led her to the dance floor…

*~*~*~*~*

A sweet melodious tune started as Kougaiji-sama led me to the middle of the dance floor. I flinched lightly as Kougaiji-sama wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled gently, as I placed mine around his neck. Slowly, we began to move. I learned to relax. I buried my head in his neck. His distinct scent was cool and refreshing. I felt him slightly draw me closer- his hold tightened, almost in a possessive way. I didn't care…

This would be our last night together… I thought sadly.

The song ended and I slowly drew away from him- I managed a smile. My eyes were watery; I discreetly tried to wipe them. He looked at me, and smiled. He held my hand and whispered, "Can we walk outside?"

*~*~*~*~*

From my position in the corner- I watched Kougaiji hold Yaone. My smile was frozen. But I meant it. Yaone-san would be much happier with him- than with me. I always knew Yaone-san saw me very differently than she did to Kougaiji. He's everything to her. Kougaiji also. I can't compete- no matter what I do.

That's why I try not to…

But can I help myself?

No…

I watched them, hand in hand, leave the ballroom.

*~*~*~*~*

Yaone is everything to me- but sometimes… I manage to somehow break her heart- even though I didn't mean it. People hated me- I hated myself. I never really understood what I had- until now.

Earlier I vowed never to break her heart…

But…

Fate is never on my side. I have to… I have to do it again… It's entirely against my will- but I have no choice…

I'm leaving- this is our last night together.

Even so, I want to make it special. I need to show her how much I need her- and always will.

*~*~*~*~*

I continued to amuse myself with the crowd. I didn't notice Kougaiji come up to me. I looked at him, puzzled. He looked very serious.

"Hakkai- we need to talk."

*~*~*~*~*

I went looking for Kougaiji-sama, he said he has something important to do inside. As I was about to turn at the corner, I heard his voice- 

I froze- he sounded serious- yet there was sadness in his voice. I decided to stay there and try to listen. My heart beats faster as I heard Hakkai-san's voice.

"I know how you feel-" Kougaiji-sama was saying.

"What do you mean?"

My heart stopped as Kougaiji-sama mentioned my name. "Yaone."

"Yaone-san will be happier with you. I always knew that."

"I know you hate me. But I'll ask you this, as a man and a friend."

"What…?"

My tears flowed as Kougaiji-sama spoke, "I'll always need Yaone- but as you know, it's just not possible, as I'm being forced to go. It's not a choice. Since I know how you feel about her- I'll ask you this favor-" I saw Kougaiji-sama's expression. He was serious- very serious. So was Hakkai-san. But then, I saw Kougaiji-sama smile wistfully and his eyes were directed to my hiding place. He looked at me and mouthed 'I love you' before turning to Hakkai.

"A final request- I know you're the right person for this. Hakkai. Please, take care of Yaone for me."

~ Owari.

-- a/n -- ^^ what do you think? ^^ lol… erm my friends should be able to read between the lines- but I don't want any lectures about this matter. Lol. 

Don't forget the review! ^^  



End file.
